Save Me
by PsychedelicJet64
Summary: Blinded by his loyalty for his lord, Aizen Sousuke, Ulquiorra's will was easy for the man to bend to his desires and deepest wishes. Grimmjow knew this already, but he never thought that he would end up being used in the process of breaking the man he knew as his rival.


Save Me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Explicit content, language, etcetcetc.

Mad at the world right now, thus this spawned.

* * *

It had practically become a daily routine for Ulquiorra. He'd wake up and begin his duties for his lord, Aizen Sousuke. His duties reigned from something as simple as running an errand to the human world to fetch something that would amuse him, to something as complicated as offing a shinigami in the soul society. However, something as complex as that rarely occurred, and if it did, it came along with the company of one of his fellow Espada, normally Tia or Coyote.

But recently… There was something new to his agenda. One that he wasn't sure was promising or degrading.

* * *

Aizen knew that Ulquiorra was his most loyal Espada, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the man was loyal to him, even more loyal than Gin, who he knew was faux pas with his motives. The man had proven thousands and thousands of times again that he would kill for him without hesitation. He completed every task he was given flawlessly and without complaint, no matter how little time he had to complete it, or how difficult it may be.

And even though it was wonderful to have a toy of his willingly bending to his wishes, he wanted to know what it was like when the man disobeyed him, when he broke under him. Ever since the thought surfaced, Aizen's inner sadism brightened and flowed freely.

He was simply unable to resist anymore.

"Ulquiorra-kun," At the mention of his name, the cuarta immediately turned towards him, "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Aizen-sama." The raven haired man obliged easily, heading towards him and stopping just a few feet before his seat at the head of the meeting table.

A few minutes prior to this interaction, a meeting had taken place, but Aizen had waited until everyone had dispersed elsewhere to talk to Ulquiorra. It wasn't unusual, really, seeing that he'd talked to his cuarta often in a manner such as this.

He scrutinized the man briefly, observing him quickly as to not attract the man's suspicion. Even within the split moment he had, Aizen knew how he would break his beloved fourth Espada.

"I have something I want to ask of you. And please, do think about it, even if it may seem like a ridiculous request."

Ulquiorra nodded, a bit perplexed by how his lord was acting.

"If I were to ask you to partake in sexual activity with me, would you accept the offer?"

…

The man obviously did not expect this from him.

It was as if Ulquiorra didn't fully understand how to handle the situation. After all, Aizen was so blunt with it all, while the cuarta himself had very little understanding when it came to the concept of sex. At least, he assumed so. For all the years the man was here, Aizen had never once seen or heard anything along the lines of him being sexually active.

"I… Would not know how to respond, Aizen-sama. Please forgive my ignorance."

Aizen chuckled and rose to his feet, noticing how Ulquiorra stilled ever-so-slightly, as if he were expecting his lord to react in a less-than-friendly manner.

"Think about it, Ulquiorra-kun. Come to my chambers in an hour with your decision."

"Hai…"

And with that, Aizen left the man be.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood in the same spot for the majority of the time Aizen left him.

He thought almost too much about a topic he knew nothing about.

What was sex even like? He honestly didn't know. He'd never participated in it before.

He'd heard that it was one of the best and painful experiences a person could have and that it could be done in a plentiful amount of ways.

Were those things true or false?

He didn't know what to think anymore.

Ulquiorra stood in front of Aizen's door for the remaining ten minutes he had before knocking tentatively.

"Come in, Ulquiorra-kun."

The fact that his lord already knew it was him didn't intimidate him in the least. He knew Aizen's power far exceeded his own, so it really wasn't a surprise that he could read his reiatsu.

So in Ulquiorra went.

Aizen was… Surprisingly comfortable-looking. He wore his simple jacket and hakamas, no sash and no undershirt, so his chest was bare and his pants sagged a bit downlow. Ulquiorra could even see his boxers.

Green, how ironic.

"Come join me." He set his book down on a beside table and patted the space beside him. Even though his tone of voice sounded as if it were simply an offer, Ulquiorra knew it wasn't.

He knew that by even coming into this room that he was making a final decision.

So he obliged; he moved gracefully to the other side of the bed and sat down, letting his legs hand over the mattress.

"Are you sure about this, Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra didn't reply. He only stared into Aizen's eyes before he nodded slowly.

His lord grinned at him and leaned in, letting his lips brush against his before pressing them together in a solid kiss. It took Ulquiorra a moment before he responded, pressing his lips against the ones smothering his.

Aizen kissed him leisurely, for how long, Ulquiorra didn't know. But when he felt a tongue swiping along his lower lips, it shocked him and he immediately withdrew.

"What was that?"

"It was a kiss, Ulquiorra-kun," Aizen murmured, placing another kiss against his lips as if to emphasis his words. "Just go with it."

And go with it, he did.

He allowed for the man's tongue to probe his mouth, to explore it and tease his tongue with motions of his own that he couldn't imitate even if he tried to.

Before he knew it, they broke apart, breathing heavily for much needed oxygen. Fingers were tugging on his clothes, unzipping his jacket and untying his sash.

Ulquiorra blinked at Aizen, aiding him in shrugging off the clothes that clung to him like a second skin.

Aizen's hands were on him immediately, feeling his skin, groping his legs, his hips, his ass.

Ulquiorra squirmed a little, uncomfortable and ignorant as to how he was supposed to proceed.

And then it happened; it was so sudden, and he was so unprepared for it that he couldn't help but to shout aloud in surprise and pain.

The fools were right about it hurting. This pain was unlike any he'd felt before- he wouldn't say it was worse than dismemberment, but it was just about on par. The ache began at the source, naturally, at his rear, and shot up his spine, practically paralyzing him in place as he tried to cope with the sensations he was so foreign to. It didn't help either that his instantaneous regeneration immediately tried to repair the damage.

Aizen hissed as Ulquiorra's walls tried to closed around him, and he started moving, tearing him again and again as the cuarta's body attempted to heal itself.

Ulquiorra squeezed his eyes shut and bit down harshly on his bottom lip, refusing to utter a sound or give away any signs that he was in any pain. He didn't want to disgrace himself, or his lord, as it was obvious Aizen was enjoying himself.

Then, there was a sudden warm sensation that flowed throughout his body, tingling his skin, and in his surprise, he glanced questioningly up at the man above him.

"I used some of my own reiatsu to stop your regeneration so you wouldn't have to be in that much pain anymore." Aizen grunted, not ceasing his actions, "It'll probably be active for a few more days."

His thrusts were becoming more urgent now, and he groaned lowly in the back of his throat. The man's hand reached in between them and grasped the cuarta's arousal and squeezed, pumping frantically. And with a reluctant groan of his own, Ulquiorra was lead to his own release, the other man following steadily.

Unused to the intense tingling sensation overwhelming his body, Ulquiorra slumped over, unable to resist the temptations of slumber that lulled him.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, Ulquiorra found that he was in his own room. It seemed as if Aizen had been kind enough to carry him here… It was an uncomfortable thought. He hoped no one had seen anything, less his pride take an undeserved blow. What happened between he and his lord alone was… Unsettling.

A shower was in order immediately.

However, when he stood, his legs collapsed on him and when he hit the bed, that familiar pain in his rear shot up his spine again and he uttered a yelp.

That was odd…

So he tried again.

And got the same results.

Frustrated, Ulquiorra tried a multitude of times, repeatedly questioning his pain, before he remembered that Aizen had temporarily ceased that convenient ability of his.

How annoying.

Now he had to tolerate this ache for days.

When he finally made it to his bathroom, the cuarta had to do a double take once he caught his reflection in the mirror.

There, his wide eyed self stared back at him, surveying the bite marks and bruises straying across his neck and chest. He hadn't even remembered receiving them, and when he dressed, they hovered visibly above his ridiculously high collar.

Ulquiorra exhaled through his nose, irritated towards the fact that he'd have to continue on with his duties for the day like this.

Not only that, but the only uniform he had left had rips and tears in it thanks to his lord's impatience.

So firstly, he'd have to stop by the laundry room.

* * *

He really must have been out of his mind, because on his way to the laundry room, he ran into the wall.

Stunned, and a little winded, Ulquiorra teetered back a few steps.

"The fuck?"

He glanced upwards immediately, and lo' and behold, saw Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sneering down at him.

"Since when does bumping into me stun you like that?"

Ulquiorra blinked. He'd mistaken Grimmjow for a wall. He really had weakened considerably due to Aizen's reiatsu suppressing his regenerative abilities.

"Holy shit!" Grimmjow suddenly exclaimed, drawing his attention immediately. "When the hell did you get action, cuarta?"

"…Pardon me?"

"You look like you just rolled out of bed." The sexta elaborated.

"I woke up less than twenty minutes ago, yes."

"Fuck, you can't be that dense." Grimmjow groaned, frustration palpable. "If you walk around with ripped clothes and bruises all over you like that, people are gonna think someone got their hands on your ass."

"…How insulting." Ulquiorra murmured, "There are few beings in Hueco Mundo that can harm me-"

"No, dumbass!" Grimmjow spat back, "Damn, you're so fucking stupid, it looks like I'm gonna have to spell it out for you. Other Arrancars are going to see you and assume that you're a target for sex. If you walk around looking like you do now, you're gonna end up getting raped to sate some raging hormonal libido. You got that!?"

Ulquiorra was stunned into silence. Not only that, but he could feel an unmistakable burn of sorts on his pale complexion, and he touched his face to make sure it hadn't suddenly combusted for whatever reason.

"I… Was hoping it would not be that noticeable." He mumbled, tugging his collar up higher in an attempt to hide his bruises.

Grimmjow snorted at him, crossing his arms. "So, are you gonna tell me who fucked you, then? I'm guessing Starrk. He's the only Espada with a high enough rank for your unrighteous ass."

"No." Ulquiorra deadpanned. "I'm not telling you who I had sex with. I'm sure he doesn't want rumors spreading."

"'Che, whatever. I'll find out one way or another." And with that, Grimmjow brushed past him.

Ulquiorra sighed yet again that morning and proceeded to get his laundry finished.

* * *

That afternoon at the meeting table, Ulquiorra seemed more aloof and quiet than he normally was. It didn't even seem like he was listening to Aizen speak. That alone was highly unusual.

Something was definitely up with the cuarta, and Grimmjow was determined to find out what had gotten to him.

It wasn't like he was concerned about the man's well being or anything like that, he simply wanted to know who had gotten under his skin so that he could pat them on the back and maybe get a little mentoring on how to disgruntle his long-term rival.

So when the other Espada dispersed, he stayed behind by the doorframe and did his best to conceal his reiatsu so that he would not be noticed.

"Ulquiorra-kun, I do hope things will not become uncomfortable between us now… I noticed that you didn't even look at me during the meeting." Aizen's tone held that of concern, but Grimmjow wasn't buying it.

"I apologize, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra muttered, "I was trying to hide the fact that I'm still in pain. Your reiatsu has yet to evacuate my system, so my regeneration has not been functioning very well."

"Ah, I see." One of the other man's hands rose, the tips of his fingers brushing along the bruises that marred the cuarta's porcelain skin. "That should do it." And, as promised, the dark blotches on the petite male's skin immediately vanished.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed. "Is there anything else you need of me?"

"Actually…" Aizen began, feigning hesitancy, "I know it may be too soon to ask you again, as just last night… It's simply that I've grown fond of you, Ulquiorra-kun. I would like to indulge in you more often."

Grimmjow grimaced. He should have expected that Aizen was the one who Ulquiorra had sex with. Seriously, the cuarta practically worshipped the man.

"Better yet… Why don't you join us, Grimmjow?"

He froze. His reiatsu was concealed, how did he…?

"That wasn't a request, sexta."

Scowling, Grimmjow emerged from his hiding place. "I should have known that I couldn't have run anything by you."

Ulquiorra gave him a furrowed-browed glance that would indicate displeasure upon seeing him, the same one he normally received.

"Aizen-sama-"

"Ulquiorra-kun," their lord quickly cut him off, "you would do anything to please your master, wouldn't you?" Grimmjow winced at the sickly sweet tone of voice Aizen feigned as he brushed his fingers through the petite male's hair in a mock gesture of affection.

"…Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Good." Suddenly, Aizen turned away from them, and he moved to sit down on his throne-like chair at the front of the room. "Then he a dear and get to it will you?"

Grimmjow was utterly disgusted; Aizen acting like some sweet-talking lover, manipulating his most powerful enemy into bending to his will, and even using him in the process of breaking the cuarta. He'd seen this act thousands of times before. Aizen would sleep with him, and then he would own him. Every last morsel of him.

"…Sir?" It was clear that Ulquiorra didn't understand Aizen's intentions.

"Seriously, you're a damn idiot," Grimmjow gritted through his teeth, "he wants to watch us go at it, you understand that much, don't you?"

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes went round in surprise and, if he had gotten any better at reading the stoic man, disgust. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again, as if he didn't know hot he was supposed to react.

Fuck, it looked like he was going to have to take the lead in this.

Grimmjow growled gutturally deep within his throat and he grabbed Ulquiorra by the collar of his jacket, Dragging him back and shoving him violently down onto the meeting table, where he crawled atop of him and straddled his waist. "If I'm gonna fuck you, I'm gonna do it my way." He told the cuarta, who merely glared at him, refusing to indulge in his rough mannerisms. "I'm gonna pound you into this table so damn hard that you'll be begging me to stop. But I won't. I want you bleeding, crying in anguish underneath me." After all those years of Ulquiorra Schiffer acting like he was so much better than him would be no more. Because now, he would get his revenge on this man, and if he could even look at him after all the abuse he would suffer, it would be in fear.

It didn't matter if Aizen would be watching, he was going to enjoy this…

"I will never beg for the likes of you, garbage." Ulquiorra retorted, venom seeping into his tone. The cuarta's voice hardly ever gave anything away, and even now it didn't waver. Grimmjow supposed that he was just getting better at recognizing his anger towards him.

He just shrugged and leaned down, ghosting his lips across the petite male's neck, just above his hollow hole, which had him stiffening immediately. The sexta might act like a brute often, but he wasn't an idiot, he knew this was a sensitive spot for Arrancars, and he was ready to use it for his own benefit.

Grimmjow sank his teeth into the smooth flesh there, tearing skin and tasting blood on his tongue. He heard Ulquiorra take in a sharp breath of air, and he felt him flinch, but that was the most he got.

Payback was a bitch though, as the cuarta's nails raked down his back, leaving long, claw-like blisters along the way before they dug into the skin right above his own hollow hole. "Son of a bitch!" He spat, back arching sharply to avoid most of the burn.

He grasped the other man's wrists tightly in his hands and wrenched them back over his head, keeping them pinned there. "Little brat." He growled, his words muffled as his teeth went to work on the milky skin of his torso, leaving a plentiful amount of bitemarks behind.

When he grasped a handful of inky hair, yanking the cuarta's head back to expose his throat, and trailed his tongue along the inside of the gap, Ulquiorra trembled- fucking _trembled_, and whined so lowly that if it weren't for his acute feline hearing, he wouldn't have picked it up.

"Goddamn…" He grumbled, grinding himself roughly down on the other man, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn't the only one who was hard.

"He does tend to like it when you pay attention to his throat." Aizen chuckled, and the sexta was a little embarrassed to admit that he'd forgotten about him until now. Apparently, Ulquiorra had too, because he flushed a deep shade of red at his lord's input.

"Dully noted." He grumbled, releasing the cuarta's wrists as he began to shed them both of their clothing, working first on the other man. He knew that if he did slip away from him, he wouldn't dare chance to run away from him in his birthday suit. He had too much pride for that.

One thing he didn't expect, however, was the nails that dug deeply into his hands, drawing blood.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow spat, turning to glare at a pair of intense green eyes that returned it right back to him. "I'm going to make this hell for you." He promised, grabbing Ulquiorra by the hips and driving into him immediately. He sheathed himself quickly and completely, the action forcing a wince out of the smaller man. He didn't give a chance to reciprocate; his thrusts were rough and deep. He watched the other man closely as he fucked him, his face was still nearly blank, even now, despite his furrowed brows and the teeth that clamped down on his lip to refrain vocalization. He could even feel the trembling of his thighs around his waist.

Then he felt the warm sensation of blood slipping out of the man's entrance- he must have torn something. That much was evident when the cuarta gasped a few times in a row. And if anything, that encouraged him to go rougher on the pale man.

Grimmjow leaned down, brushing his lips against Ulquiorra's ear as he spoke, "Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll ease up a bit yeah?"

Ulquiorra didn't respond to his taunts. His green eyes merely glanced back at him defiantly.

"Suit yourself." The sexta smirked, gripping onto the other man's thighs, spreading them apart and forcing himself inside even deeper. He rammed into the cuarta's entrance, and he unmistakably felt the man's prostate- but he didn't relent. He hit it repeatedly, roughly. "Scream!" He commanded, fury palpable, "Scream like the bitch you are!" Years, years, years of this man's attitude would be no more after this, he would make sure of it.

It took a few more moments if this rough treatment before Ulquiorra finally caved; he threw his head back and screamed at the top of his damn lungs. It wasn't one of those orgasm screams, but it wasn't a bloodcurdling, painful one either. It was somewhere between the two, with a sort of protesting whine in it, and damn if it wasn't hot as hell…

"Again," he demanded, his thrusts lessening the rough approach, trying more to please him now. For what reason, he did not know. It was as if now that he'd inflicted the sort of damage he wanted to, Grimmjow yearned to hear what he sounded like when he was in ecstasy. "Scream for me, Ulquiorra…"

* * *

"N-no…" Ulquiorra protested, his voice hoarse and strained with an effort to desperately compose himself.

Grimmjow continued his assault, his hands moving to cup the cuarta's ass to pick him up some so that he could thrust into him more easily. He hit his prostate repeatedly, nabbing it sharply with each strike.

Emerald eyes squeezed shut as he let go, his voice cracked as it went so high, breaking not only by pitch, but by the pain and pleasure that seared through him.

He couldn't believe that he actually… Screamed like that. It was embarrassing and it damaged his pride. He wasn't going to, he truly wasn't- it was below him, below his standards. But Grimmjow was rough with him and he was persistent. It was ironic, that even he, Ulquiorra Schiffer, did not have the willpower to restrain himself any longer. He normally had a magnificent composure, but as it turns out, keeping your cool during sex was incredibly difficult. Especially to an amateur like himself.

The sexta finally clambered off of him after a moment, pulling his clothes back on and leaving him splayed on his back on the table, panting to catch his breath. He was exhausted, and a little light headed… In fact, he wanted nothing more than to sleep…

* * *

Once he finished, Grimmjow took a moment to take in the sight beneath him. Ulquiorra looked completely defeated, and utterly vulnerable. There were a plentiful amount of bruises and bitemarks smothering his pale skin, there was even a delightful flush to it, making him look almost pink. The cuarta was panting to catch his breath, his emerald eyes hazy and more blank than he'd ever seen them before.

It was almost as if… After releasing all his frustration on the man, he was seeing him in a new light. The sexta took in his feminine curves, and the smoothness of his milky flesh, and the intensity of his emerald eyes. He wasn't… Attracted to Ulquiorra, was he? Sure he'd always wanted his attention and approval, but not in _that_ sense, right?

Then why did he feel like he was guilty for hurting something so beautiful..?

Sighing, Grimmjow watched the man slowly drift off, and he decided to be at least moderately responsible and maybe clean him up a bit. But the minute he touched the cuarta, he shot awake, lashing out immediately. "Don't touch me!" He spat, "Don't you_ dare_!"

Stunned, the only thing he could do was stare. He'd never seen Ulquiorra so emotional before. During a spar, he could watch the man get an appendage or two severed and not bat an eye at the sure pain, but one little rape and he was an emotional wreck?

Well, uh, rape wasn't exactly a little thing, but he didn't think the cuarta would ever react like this…

"Ulquiorra-kun?" Aizen whispered from beside him, and he flinched, once again having forgotten the man. "Are you alright?" His fingers brushed against the man's arm in a short, soothing gesture.

Neither of them expected the reaction that would unfold.

Ulquiorra turned slowly, facing his lord. "I never want to see his face again." His tone of voice was low, grave even. It was simply unlike anything either one of them had ever heard from the stoic man.

Sousuke Aizen hesitated before he assured his cuarta. "I will see to it, Ulquiorra-kun."

After that, Grimmjow barely caught a glimpse of the cuarta around Las Noches.

But wasn't that what he originally wanted…?


End file.
